Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/968,154, filed Dec. 31, 2007, titled “Memory Cell That Employs A Selectively Fabricated Carbon Nano-Tube Reversible Resistance Switching Element And Methods Of Forming The Same” (the “'154 application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a carbon-based reversible resistivity switching material such as carbon.
However, fabricating memory devices from rewriteable resistivity switching materials is technically challenging, and improved methods of forming memory devices that employ resistivity switching materials are desirable.